Grave
by ChildOfFate16
Summary: Weiss has accompanied her partner to a place of great significance.


**Grave**

" _People have long since theorised the relationship between partners goes beyond that of friendship, yet partners do not fall in love … they become a part of each other. A tad melodramatic, I know, but is the theory incorrect?_

 _A partner does not only spar with you, they are by your side during every battle,_ every _turmoil, making them, perhaps, the one person in life who knows – who truly understands – the trials you have faced. Besides, it would be impossible not to form a close bond with the person you must trust with your life._

 _I once believed the theory to be mistaken, but I have recently begun to question my stance. I now wonder … were you right?_

 _Even though we fought from the very moment we met, I cannot help but mourn for her. I know it's illogical to miss her this much, to feel as if I have lost yet another piece of my fractured soul considering our conflicting ideologies and the cruel arguments, but I suppose the way I feel makes sense…._

 _We were partners after all._ " - Krev Melek

The thin layer of snow beneath her boots crunched as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, but this was not a sign of boredom nor had it originated from a desperate need to change her stance. No, the sudden movement had occurred because of how much their current situation was affecting her.

Weiss stood several feet from the edge of a cliff coated in snow, a place she knew well from a story told by her partner and thought she – her partner that was – had over exaggerated, but she had been right; you could stare out into infinity from the edge, out to the horizon. It was a place of beauty and elegance to anyone who did not know, understanding or simply did not care about its significance to a particular pair of sisters .To them – the ignorant – the cliff had been plucked from a fairy tale by a deity and made part of the small island, but it emanated a dark atmosphere to those who knew of its importance.

The mythic qualities of the location were only emphasised by the snowflakes which lightly travelled through the air all around them and gently landed upon, clung to, and shortly thereafter melted into to the cloak she wore. The forest comprised of demonic trees which loomed behind her also helped the cliff's reputation as a place of majesty and torment.

Weiss tightened her folded arms to attempt sheltering herself from the bitter cold, the consuming eeriness and, more importantly, to hold herself back. All she wanted to do was kneel down by her partner's side and embrace the younger girl, but Weiss knew how important it was for someone to be left alone in times like these, to mourn without interruption, yet how vulnerable, helpless and methodical her partner appeared as her cloak floated in the breeze was doing something to the once called 'Ice Queen'.

She wanted to hold Ruby. She wanted her partner, her _best friend_ , to release her sadness and be free of the pain! But she knew Ruby, knew the darkness within the younger girl; her leader, her partner, her … friend would never allow herself to be free from sorrow or the rage she felt any time someone even mentioned her mother, let alone visited her grave – rage she had in fact unleashed a few years ago upon on an unsuspecting pack of young Beowolves.

These were aspects of Ruby's personality which frightened and concerned Weiss, but they also continued to make her leader irresistible at the same time.

Watching her best friend torture herself hurt Weiss in ways no one could ever imagine, but their current situation was actually acting as a much needed break. A rather masochistic outlook and she knew it, but with everything that had transpired over the last few years since beginning to attend Beacon Academy: their endless struggles and their number of near death experiences at the hands of malevolent individuals … they needed a moment of silence to reflect on events and, in Ruby's case, to remember her mother.

Weiss gently sighed as the memories of many battles flooded her mind, including RWBY's battle against Sapphire, the images reminding her of Krev Melek. She wasn't currently in the happiest of situations, but even when she was, every time Weiss thought about Krev – which was quite often – she felt worried and was instantly saddened, but this never surprised her.

It was said that a person who made an impact on your life over a short space of time was more likely to affect you than someone who had been casually in your life since the very beginning, therefore, Krev and the surviving members of his team were constantly on the back of their minds.

Krev had neglected to keep his promise and as a result left Weiss, left them _all_ , in the dark about his team's whereabouts, their level of safety and whether or not they had succeeded in their quest.

She and her teammates were concerned for them, hence her worry, but her sadness stemmed from a depressing truth: As they fought to stop the criminals conspiring against Vale, Krev was travelling the world in a desperate search for answers and to save Remnant from a mysterious group of powerful, and most certainly evil, individuals…

The world was filled with problems they might never solve.

As the snow calmed, Weiss heard a light sniffle and instantly knew the cute, yet heart wrenching sound originated from her friend. Upon hearing this, Weiss wanted nothing more than to simply grab Ruby and crush her in a loving hug, but in her current sate the younger girl was fragile and would scurry away like a frightened animal … or she would maul anyone who came too close like an enraged Ursa, so Weiss used what remained of her willpower to handle the situation tactfully.

"Ruby?" she whispered, stepping forward.

Weiss essentially tiptoed around the younger girl and settled herself onto the snow, using the front of her cloak to shield her legs from the cold substance.

"Ruby?" she gently asked again, but there was still no response.

Weiss was desperate to see her best friend's face, yet was prohibited by the fabric of the crimson hood. She probably should have left Ruby alone with her thoughts, but Weiss wanted to end her friend's self-imposed torment once and for all, so she needed to see her leader probably.

Reaching out a hand, Weiss gently pulled back the fabric and gasp upon seeing the tears running down her friend's cheeks.

"I thought this pain was meant to fade," breathed Ruby, her voice laced with defeat, her eyes transfixed upon the headstone. "Why doesn't it fade, Weiss?"

Weiss inhaled deeply to calm her urges, then answered in an equally conquered tone.

"I have no idea what kind of pain you're experiencing right now, because I could lose my family tomorrow and I would feel nothing," Ruby was not looking at her, yet Weiss still adverted her gaze with what she was about to say, "but if I lost _you_ … if I lost _all_ of you … then I would be heartbroken for the rest of my life. So, to answer your question, I don't think the pain of loss – when you lose someone you love – will ever fade away."

"I wish it would," uttered Ruby, her voice barely a whisper.

"I know, Ruby … I know," Weiss replied angrily, her frustration aimed at fate and its habit to take away the ones you love the most.

"I just wish … she was here right now to hug me."

Upon hearing the last part of her friend's desperate, tear-filled request, Weiss gave in and lunged, wrapping her arms around Ruby for a tight embrace.

"Shhh… " she gently breathed. "It's okay Ruby, I'm here."

The younger girl was somehow able to move within the hug and returned it, latching her arms onto Weiss' back before crying into her shoulder.

"I know I will never be able to replace her, and nor should I, but I want you to know that – " her friend's muffled sobs were making it hard for Weiss to speak, for tears were beginning to flow down her own cheeks, "– that … no matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

It was a good attempt to ease Ruby's pain, but she continued to unleash a waterfall of tears, therefore, Weiss decided it was time to do something she had rarely done throughout her entire life, something that – when she did do it – was only when she was alone or when her friend was around anyway…

She decided to sing.

" _I_ _will cling_ _,_

 _I_ _will clutch_ _,_

 _I'll hold on to you_ _,_

 _I won't turn_ _away_ _,_

 _I_ _won't leave_ _,_

 _I_ _won't go_ _,_

 _I will stay_ _with you_ _all_ _our_ _days_ "

Ruby suddenly fell silent and slowly withdrew from Weiss' hold, her watery, yet still dazzling silver orbs fluttering open as their eyes locked.

Weiss was unsure how her friend was going to react, but then Ruby leaned forward and gently hugged the older girl.

The formerly called 'Ice Queen' closed her eyes and allowed herself to be engulfed by the moment, but there was no lust in their embrace, no romantic feelings … only the love you could feel for the person who'd kept you safe … kept you sane … through all the battles was conveyed through their hug.

Ruby broke the embrace after a short while and looked into Weiss' lovely blue eyes, a charming little half-smile playing on her lips as she stroked away the remainder of a tear on her friend's cheek.

"I love you, Weiss," the younger girl whispered.

"I love you too."

The two girls tenderly embraced each other for a third time.

Ruby smirked, then whispered, "I knew there was a reason why I brought you."

Time seemed to stop for the pair as they gazed into each other's souls, neither of them willing to break the wonderful silence, but upon feeling a light breeze Ruby gently withdrew from Weiss and turned to face her mother's grave.

"There's actually another reason why I brought you," the younger girl said earnestly.

"And that was?" Weiss already knew the answer, but she wanted to ease her friend into what was about to happen.

"I want to introduce you to Mum."

"I'd like that," grinned Weiss. "I'd like that a lot."

"Great!" Ruby beamed at the older girl, her demeanour shifting back to her usual, energetic self.

Weiss loved every part of Ruby's mind, body and soul, but it was always good to see her happier side over her hurt and enraged persona.

"Mum, this is Weiss!" her partner continued cheerily. "Weiss, this is Mum!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rose," said Weiss, inclining her head towards the headstone.

"There's no need to be formal, Weiss," her friend chirped. "You can call her by her name if you want? Or Mum, I know she wouldn't mind."

She was taken aback by Ruby's insistence, by her friend's desire for her to call Summer Rose 'Mum'. It stunned Weiss, but only temporarily, for the idea filled her with unimaginable excitement and joy.

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss said in a gentle tone, placing a hand atop her friend's.

The younger girl promptly gripped the offered hand and squeezed, throwing Weiss a little smile which conveyed an important message.

They were sisters.

Weiss gazed lovingly at her friend as she told Summer Rose about them. She watched as Ruby told her mother about how they – a lonely heiress and silently hurting rose at the time – first met and had become partners, about initiation and the forming of Team RWBY. Ruby also told her mother about their torturous journey to becoming best friends.

Weiss wanted to cry tears of joy, but there had already been enough crying; besides, now was a time for happiness, not weeping no matter how joyous the tears…

Now was the time for meeting the woman she would one day call Mum.


End file.
